Never Let Me Go
by m3ggi3
Summary: Korra has had enough of it all. Slight Makkorra toward the end. Au. It's weird. Fair Warning. Warning Attempted Suicide. Rated T-M for Suicide


_Okay. Don't ask. I don't know where this came from. Yes the song IS about suicide. Yes that will give you a hint as to where the story goes._

_I do not in anyway support Suicide but this song was playing and an idea came and i was cold and my hair was wet and the idea just developed and now I have this. The original was a bit different. Longer. Had Tahno saving her but Mako was sleeping in her bed. I changed it. Scraped that part._

_Just a bit of a warning. This is by no definition edited. This is flat out what I wrote without me going through and reading it. I was just upset over no Korra this weekend._

_The Abyss will eventually be updated. I just haven't got much time. This was written at 10 o'clock at night between bits of homework._

_I will get around to it._

* * *

_You may need to have it on a loop._

_Never Let Me Go- Florence And The Machine._

* * *

She braced herself against the cold. Giving up never did anyone any good. Giving in just ruined things. She felt as if she were under water. A place she was entirely too familiar with, being a water bender and all. A chill raced down her spine in a way that was both haunting and delicious. She rolled her head. This would be easy.

Training while three men and a pesky girl were watching.

Not such an easy feat, one would be assured.

None the less she gritted her teeth. She could almost taste his detest for her in the air. Thick and desolate. Like a rotten delicacy left out in the rain. Why did she do this to herself?

"Get yourself together." Her mentor called to her from across that training ground. "You must master this."

The air around her was cold. So sweet, so cold. Just the way she liked it.

She lifted her arms above her head and slammed them down. The onslaught began.

Fire blew forcefully at her in one direction, water in another. A large rock flew directly head on.

"Come on" She whispered to herself.

It was like a dance. Poetic really. She swivelled on her toes and leaped into the air. He arms withering about, darting around to secure her victory.

Dust flew into her eyes, but it did not deter her. Icy water glanced her skin but nothing could stop her.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Her spine curved backward as a bolt of fire flew at her head. She felt the heat of the flames on her nose.

"COME ON KORRA!" Shouted Tenzin.

She slammed her heel down hard and the earth around her lurched up in a stone fortress. She calmed herself. Deep breaths, she reminded herself. In and out.

Her heel smacked the ground again and her walls crumbled away. The dust cleared and she saw her targets.

Like a ballerina she spun in the air, twirling and landing in Pointe. With an elaborate gesture she pushed all the earth surrounding her toward the three people across the arena from her.

All at once they fell and the fight was over.

Korra's body crumbled to the ground with exhaustion.

Moments passed and she felt strong hands tugging her up. Into the circle of Bolin's arms she went. Tahno stood behind him grinning.

"Not too bad Uh-Vatar." He told her with a smirk.

"That was AMAZING!" Bolin shouted.

But it wasn't their approval she was searching for. She spun around until she saw where _he _had been sitting with that awful girlfriend of his.

She was there but he was nowhere in sight.  
_Shame. _She thought._ I didn't even notice he had left._

"Wow Korra. That was incredible!" Asami called to her.

"Thanks." Was all she said.

* * *

It was late, she noticed. She had gotten many congratulations from people but not a word from the person that she deemed counted the most.

Mako.

Ever since he left during her training session she had yet to see him.  
She went to her bed. Tired and sad. How was this worth it? What more could she do?

She did nothing but stare at the moon all night. There would be no words to describe the feeling in her chest.

_Unwanted. _

She missed her mother. She missed her father.

She missed her friends from the southern water tribe.

Korra didn't want to be here any longer.

What was worth living for? There was nobody to share her excitement with. Nobody who cared enough about _her _to notice how lost in this she was.

* * *

She didn't come out of her room the next morning.

They all thought she was resting after her performance yesterday. Truth was, she couldn't bear to face it. To face the absolute longing she felt every single time she was in the same room as him. The horrible jealousy she felt when Asami walked in all pretty and proper and kissed him on the cheek.

Tahno helped a bit. In his own way.  
She had told him about it when they became close. After he lost his bending abilities Tahno had been Korra's number one supporter. He got that she cared for Mako in a way that he may never really understand. He understood that she needed somebody who was just _there._

Bolin understood that he would never really have her. Sure he adored her and she cared about him but she would never love him the way she loved his brother.

Nearly everyone in that room knew how she felt. Everyone except Tenzin and Mako.

She didn't leave her room at all that day. Or the next. Or even the day after that.

* * *

Bolin bought her food after every meal. Food that she generally left untouched. She had no appetite and no desire to leave.

Avatar business be dammed. She was only 16 and she would live her life like a sixteen year old.

She could feel the depression leak into her bones but she was powerless to stop it. Tenzin eventually worked out that something was dangerously wrong with her but by then it was too late.

Korra was gone.

All that was left was an empty shell of a girl. A girl who had once laughed and mucked about with her water bending at the dinner table. A girl who had made his children laugh and his wife happier than ever in her pregnancy. A girl who had made him feel as if his family were nearly whole.

Now she didn't smile. She didn't bend. She never laughed, never talked.

She was completely unaware of what was happening around her.

No idea that Asami had moved back home. No idea that Mako and Bolin were fighting. No idea that Mako was no longer dating Asami.

All that Korra could think was that she remained unwanted by everyone. That her parents gave up their daughter so that she could be trained. That Tenzin took a whole week to notice that she hadn't been out of bed. That Bolin had stopped visiting her. That Asami no longer brushed her hair before she went to bed. That Jinnora didn't read to her any longer and that Ikki hadn't even come into her room. That Tahno had his new girlfriend Haan and hadn't visited in a while. That Mako had never come to check her in the first place

There was nobody left.

Nobody cared.

_Unwanted. Unloved. Alone._

* * *

It was nearly a year since she had last bended.

The world had given up on the Avatar.

She was almost emaciated she was so thin. Her legs nearly gave way, they were so weak.

It was dark outside. The first time she had looked out the window in months.

Slowly she rose and dressed herself. Brushed her hair out flat and limp against her back.

With a bit of the makeup from her bathroom on her face she stepped outside.

She stood out on the small landing. There was frost on the grass. Icy droplets splattered down on her cheeks.

Undeterred she walked until she met the edge of the jetty.

Her eyes rose until she was looking at the stars.

"I'm sorry Aang." She whispered.

And she stepped out and plunged into the icy water.

_But I'm not giving up. I'm just giving in._

_It's over. It's over. It's over._ Was her mantra.

The water was so cold but it was bittersweet. She felt the cold forcing the air out of her lungs but she did nothing to fight it.

She sunk down. Swirling in the deep. In that peaceful nothingness.

The feeling was like nothing she had felt before, that utter relief. The waves of icy water were heaven and all she could think was _it's over._

No more struggle.

* * *

_I'm sorry._

And out of the blue came a warm, strong hand, clasped around her thin arm. She felt herself being pulled upward swiftly. She tried to remain in her fortress, alone in the deep but that warmth kept tugging her.

She withered away from it. Fire burning around her. Warming her, forcing the blood to flow continually about her.

She thrashed and kicked at the warm figure.

"No!" She cried as they broke the surface.

Warm arms were holding her tightly. She was shaking and sobbing. She was determined to remain underneath.

"Korra! Stop! Korra please!" She heard a divine voice calling. Half expecting the spiritual figure of Aang to be speaking to her she raised her head.

Mako stared directly into her eyes.

"Shh. It's okay, I understand. Come on Korra." He urged gently as he pulled her out of the water.

She felt herself being raised into strong, shivering arms. Her head was nestled into the crook of his neck. He ran into her bathroom, placing her in the bathtub and filling it and then heating the water with his fire.

As she started to warm up he rested his palms on either side of her face and peered into her eyes.

His were filled with tears.

"Why Korra?" He asked her, his voice cracking.

She shook her head. That would be something she kept to herself.

Dimly she struggled to pull herself from the tub, wanting that frozen palace back. Wanting that relief again.

"Korra, stop it. I'll wake Tenzin." At that she froze.

"Just. Please Korra. Let me help you." He said. Looking into her eyes that once amazed him, made him melt with helplessness. The eyes that used to hold complete control over him. The eyes that were now dull and almost lifeless.

* * *

With time she recovered.

The city began to see the avatar more as she started to regain her momentum.

Mako stood by her throughout everything. Refusing to let her be but not ever pushing her.

Their relationship blossomed into something beautiful. With time.

It took her years to get herself back to that place of strength she once held herself at.

Years to learn the elements again.

She still had her days of silence. Days where it was too much to bear. Days where all she wanted was that ice fortress again.

Warmth penetrated her life when Mako was there though. He was the sun, fuelling her fire.

Bolin helped her begin to laugh again. She had Jen, Pema and Tenzin's new daughter, a water bender against everyone's expectations, to look after and help train.

Eventually she let Mako in enough for their relationship to grow. Without him she would be gone.

But the water would always call.

Just as it had happened to all the Avatars before her, she would die by her own element. Just as Roku had perished in lava she would be destined to drown.

One day.

* * *

_Oh slipping underneath. _

_Oh so cold but so sweet._

* * *

_Okay how was it?_

_I warned you it came out of thin air. It just wouldn't leave me alone. It's the song's fault I assure you. I also just read The Fault in Our Stars and that got me pretty worked up._


End file.
